Obseción
by xAriasu
Summary: Nuestras necesidades son distintas y jamás seremos dignos de amarnos, nuestros caminos se separan aquí ahora, para solo unirlos la muerte, eres el primero y el único que recordare el único que de verdad me amara, Como yo seria incapaz de hacerlo...OneShot


_Tamao, era su nombre tenia el cabello rosa hasta los hombros, era delgada y tenia buen porte, su rostro era pálido sus ojos eran de color rosa oscuro, su nariz era fina, y sus labios violetas, no sonreía ni mostraba emoción alguna, tampoco poseía amigos, su pasatiempo era escribir y escuchar su música favorita, ella era una gótica, para muchos odiados para otros comprendidos y para la minoría ignorados, nunca comprendió la amistad ni ningún sentimiento que involucrara compartir, salvo en los juegos de roll, que eran de alguna manera su escape hacia el mundo irreal, los pocos aliados que ahí poseía en la vida real no los tomaba en cuenta, para ella las persona ahí eran incapaz de mostrarse tal y como eran, para eso buscaban un juego que los liberara de su imagen terrenal, ella no entraba en esa calificación ya que no sociabilizaba con nadie y Tamao como su personaje era igual, su juego favorito era el de vampiros pertenecía al clan Tremer, de cierta forma se asemejaban a sus pensamientos e intenciones. Sus únicos escritos dirigidos a alguien en particular eran para Ren, su master y único consejero, con el solo compartía experiencias del juego que nunca se desapegaron a la realidad de su vida, Ren, era como un "compañero de vida", que solo aceptaba cuando su depresión amenazaba con quitarle la vida antes de terminar el modulo, el la conocía muy bien tanto que se enamoro de ella, sin decírselo nunca claro, en las noches después del juego escribía cada parte a su manera incluyendo escenas de amor entre ellos dos una ves incluso le hizo en amor, ella estaba de acuerdo en convertirse en su mujer por que lo amaba, nunca se lo dijo a nadie y lo guardo en un lugar secreto para luego revelarle ese amor que no lo dejaba pensar, Creyó que con el tiempo eso se convertiría en una ilusión pasajera y todo seria como antes, por eso se puso de novio con una participante del juego constantemente las hacia paliar, se imaginaba las más locas perversiones con ellas incluso, pensaba que Tamao asesinaba a su novia por su amor... todo eso lo izo delirar entre la ficción y la realidad, muchas veces sufrió perturbaciones sicopáticas, la seguía a cualquier parte la llamaba y le enviaba invitaciones para cualquier recital o presentación de algo que a ella le llamara la atención. _

_Ella no sentía nada por él, en realidad nunca lo miro como un hombre siempre era su maestro, lo admiraba y respetaba como gran conocedor de música, juegos y diversas cosas, siempre tenia una respuesta para todo y era muy simpático, nunca se había cuestionado algún suceso que él ordenara._

_Su desesperación llegó al extremo de terminar con su novia, no podía seguir con ella si cada ves que le hacia el amor pensaba en Tamao, Se imaginaba sus besos y sus caricias, como la tocaba y como ella gemía de placer al estar en sus brazos, termino con su novia y fue a ver a su amada, sentía la necesidad de decirle lo mucho que la amaba aunque ella le dijera que no, el era hermoso, tenia un cuerpo muy bien cuidado del sol, era también gótico, usaba ropa negra y su abrigo negro hasta el suelo, sus ojos eran dorados y sus labios de un rojo intenso, pelo negro-violáceo, paso a una tienda y compro un disco de música gótica, así tendría una excusa para verla, llego a su casa y la llamo por teléfono, le pidió que se juntaran en una catedral, donde su tío era guardia, así escucharían el disco sin problemas y después jugarían roll con otros integrantes, ella acepto y se dirigió al lugar, cuando llegó toco a la puerta era inmensa, Ren la saludo como de costumbre, el lugar estaba adornado con velas, al no haber nadie mas que Ren exigió una explicación no quería jugar sola, seria aburrido__  
_

_-Todavía no llegan los demás, ¿y tu novia?, pensé que estaría aquí contigo...- Exclamo Tamao, algo tímida__  
_

_-No te preocupes ellos llegaran después, mira este es el CD.- Contesto Ren pasándole luego el objeto__  
_

_-La pelirrosa toma el CD y lo ve mientas pregunta- ¿por qué no hay nadie cuidando esto?__  
_

_-Mi tío es cuidador pero esta de vacaciones, no creo que regrese pronto -Se acerca a la chica- y tú, ¿pensé que vendrías con tu novio?__  
_

_-Yo no tengo novio, ¿porque no comenzamos a jugar donde hay un equipo para poner el CD? –Pregunto nuevamente la chica sin importarle la pregunta de el.__  
_

_-En la recamara o en la biblioteca, hay que ir allá a jugar__ - __Subieron las escaleras y entraron a la biblioteca, él coloco el CD muy despacio y miro a Tamao- ¿todavía quieres jugar?__  
_

_-Si, claro comencemos... esta anocheciendo y tendré que irme pronto... __  
_

_Él empieza a narrar la historia cuando el un arrebato de pasión, encierra a Tamao en unas catacumbas... ella esta sola y no puede escapar, un hombre la persigue puede ser un velmonth, o un licántropo... ella utiliza taumaturgia, escapa sigilosamente y... Él interrumpe el juego, Y la mira muy serio diciendo.__  
_

_-Tengo que hablar contigo muy seriamente.__  
_

_-Ah, ¿De que? –Responde mirándole fijamente a los ojos__  
_

_-Camina hacia su bolso y saca unos documentos - escribí algo y me gustaría saber tu opinión -Le da los documentos a la pelirrosa, los toma y comienza a leer de inmediato, él puede ver la expresión en su rostro de sorpresa cuando termino miro al chico sin entender ninguna palabra...-_

_-¿Nadie vendrá no es cierto?_

_ Nadie hablo por un momento, ella casi adivinando lo que pasaba corrió hacia la puerta asustada por lo que se venia con Ren pisándole los talones, alcanzo a bajar la escalera pero el la agarro de la cintura y la sitúa en su hombro, ella grito y golpeaba su espalda, pero nada surtió efecto el era mas fuerte que ella, y no lograría soltarse tan fácilmente. __  
_

_-Suéltame... déjame no juegues así Ren, no me gusta...-Gritaba la chica desesperada._

_-Yo no juego amor, solo quiero estar contigo, como mi reina en este... palacio. –Dijo el ambarino tranquilamente__  
_

_-No seas psicópata no estamos en la época antigua, aquí hay gente que me buscara... mi familia me vendrá a buscar te lo aseguro...__  
_

_-Por favor mi amor, no caiga en la desesperación y digas cosas que no quieres - comienza a subir las escaleras con Tamao en brazos.__  
_

_Entra a una habitación, la luz era tenue, el ambiente era sutilmente adornado por la luz rojiza del atardecer, deja a Tamao en la cama y cierra la puerta con llave__. __Él la mira detenidamente, contempla la hermosura de su amada, ante sus ojos esta ahí sumisa a su adoración, ella viste una falda de tela negra con encajes de pentagrama un corsé negro con cordones y encaje en rojo, su pelo esta suelto, su rostro era hermoso tan blanco... terso lleno de expiración, inexistente para los demás pero para el algo sublime, sus ojos estaban fijos en el llenos de timidez y a la ves odio, sus labios eran de un violeta oscuro, cuado sonreía dejaba ver sus dientes blancos... se aproximo a ella, se incorporo en la cama y ella retrocedió… estaba asustada...__  
_

_-Por que te asustas de mi Tamao, soy tu master recuerdas... imagina que desde tiempos antediluvianos tu corazón se detuvo, dejaste la vida mortal para quedarte conmigo, aceptaste mi tutela y te comprometiste a la obediencia, y yo al verte desvalida te acogí y forme para lo que ahora te busco, te quiero, te amo y nunca te dejare, la entelequia sin ti seria volver a la vida, volver al dolor de una existencia proterva, condenada a la ruina de mi ser, enloquecería sin poder tocarte sin poder besarte, sin poder hablarte... esto es solo amor. __  
_

_-Esta es la realidad... por que no me dejas ir, ve con tu novia ella estará muy feliz de estar contigo... ella te ama__  
_

_-No entiendes yo no quiero estar con ella, yo te amo a ti... te ame desde el comienzo cuando eras apenas una neonata... yo te convertí en lo que ahora eres por que te prepare para mi, para ser mi pareja -El se aproxima y la toma de los brazo, la besa, ella intenta resistirse… no quiere, pero él la obliga le abre los labios con su lengua... la sujeta firmemente esta decidido a llegar hasta el final, él la conduce hasta el respaldo de la cama mientras la acaricia... le desamarra el corsé, ella grita pidiendo auxilio pero él le repite que nadie vendrá nadie la escuchará.__  
_

_-Mejor seguiremos un nuevo relato... yo seré ahora un personaje y seguiremos la historia que te mostré en la biblioteca... te parece tu serás mi amante, no, ya termine con mi novia tu serás mi pareja para siempre así estarás mas involucrada conmigo... ¿que dices mi amada? __  
_

_-¡Yo no te amo!, no quiero estar contigo nunca, eres un maldito...-Le responde evitando al chico, empujándolo para que la soltara, Ren la golpea y la bota al suelo, ella intenta correr hacia la ventana cuando la toma de las manos y la lleva de nuevo a la cama, aun ella asustada comienza a deslizarse pequeñas gotas de lagrimas en su rostro.__  
_

_-Vez que haces que te lastime sin querer, yo no quería hacerte daño, si tú eres... más amable conmigo... no te arrepentirías. __  
_

_-No me toques... no me toques por favor, suéltame.-_ _Trataba de zafarse de sus brazos sin rencor alguno, seguía con sus gritos pero aun así no resultaba._

_Ren la toma fuertemente y la conduce hacia él, apegándola a su cuerpo, le saca el corsé y la besa, le acaricia la espalda delineándole cada parte con sus dedos..._

_-Siempre soñé con estar así contigo eres lo único que deseo aquí en esta mísera vida, no sabes todo lo que haría por ti, té daría todo, haría todo por ti, soy de ti Tamao, siempre mi amor por ti trascenderá en la vida y en la muerte mas allá del universo más allá de que dicen nuestro dios, no tengo miedo a nada si estoy contigo, los más atroces crímenes cometería por ti... __  
_

_-Pero... si amor mío no se cuan ciega he estado, mi ser es tuyo, te amo con todo mi ser y jamás me alejare de ti ahora que te he encontrado.__  
_

_-No sabes cuanto desee escuchar esas palabras me haces el ser mas complacido del universo__  
_

_Ella lo abraza y lo besa, se acarician... sé mimetizan en el placer del amor, son vulnerables ante el otro, frágiles ante palabras de amor y dóciles ante las caricias que la simple necesidad de afecto les provoca, los besos del otro parece el desenfreno de una locura que no tendrá fin, las caricias son flagelaciones de pasión, sus cuerpos fundidos en uno reflejan el sentimiento de delirio por el éxtasis que provoca el uno en el otro, ambos luchan por satisfacer al otro para entregarle su amor de la forma mas primitiva, su respiración es ahogada por gemidos de placer de delirio, el frenesí del momento llega a su fin, ambos satisfechos en los brazos de su ser amado, deseando que el momento nunca acabe, el recurre a las ultimas fuerzas para Dar fin al hecho de amor, y deposita en los labios cálidos de su amada un beso, él ultimo beso... antes de sucumbir a los efectos de la extenuación.__  
_

_Ella se incorpora en la cama y se viste rápidamente la luz del amanecer entra por las ventanas e inunda la habitación, ella quita la llave de la puerta y sale del lugar, ahora ingresa a la realidad, una realidad que aqueja su vida desde su nacimiento. _

_El aire frió de la mañana la embiste con placer y levanta sus cabellos largos por el viento, camina a su casa donde seguramente tendrá que dar explicaciones por la falta. Ella gira para ver por última vez esa catedral y dice:__  
_

_-Nuestras necesidades son distintas y jamás seremos dignos de amarnos, nuestros caminos se separan aquí ahora, para solo unirlos la muerte, eres el primero y el único que recordare el único que de verdad me amara, Como yo seria incapaz de hacerlo, te quiero._


End file.
